


Open Up, Embrace Me

by diamondforger



Category: Kamen Rider (1971), Kamen Rider - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mind Sex, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: After a battle, Hongo always tries to leave before the dust settles.  One time Hayato convinces him to stay for dinner and some experiments.
Relationships: Hongo Takeshi/Hayato Ichimonji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Open Up, Embrace Me

"You're really leaving so soon?"

Hongo grinned at Hayato. The man tried this every time, knowing full well what the answer would be. Not that Hongo minded. It was nice to be reminded that people cared about him, even after he'd been away so long. 

"Of course, Shocker's still in Europe-"

"You can afford to stay for dinner," Hayato cut him off. He was still smiling, but there was a tension in his expression, "At least stop by to say something to the chairman. He talked my ear off the last time I let you go off like this."

Hongo paused. Hayato had never pushed against this before. It was breaking the script.

He could brush it off, continue joking and act like it was nothing. But it'd been a long day. They were both covered in dirt and soot and Hongo was getting tired of playing this game. 

He sighed. "I miss them, I really do," he said, leaning on his bike, "How am I supposed to just stop by only to leave after an hour? It'll only make everything harder."

"You won't regret it," Hayato's hand was on Hongo's arm, squeezing reassuringly. 

There was the other complication. Feelings Hongo shouldn't be having for someone he couldn't have. Not because Hayato wasn't willing, but because their lives were too messy for that sort of thing. 

"Fine." Hongo pulled away from the other rider in a manner he hoped seemed casual. "But only dinner," he said with a fake sternness, "Don't try and trick me into sticking around."

...

Hayato was right. It did feel better to go back. Tachibana welcomed him in with a hug Hongo hadn't realized he needed before immediately switching over to complaining about all of his new students. How none of them had the skill or dedication Hongo had. 

The old man didn't get very far before Goro was tugging Hongo over to ask him questions about Europe and all the cool fights he'd had over there. 

Before Hongo could get through one story, the girls interrupted. They were just as interested in his tales of Europe, but less about the fighting and more about the places he'd been and fashions he'd seen. 

The entire event turned into a tug-of-war between everyone with only Taki and Hayato staying out of the fray. They seemed perfectly fine talking and laughing with each other on the sidelines. 

It was almost overwhelming, but Hongo didn't mind. It was the most relaxed he'd felt in a long time. So relaxed that he entirely forgot to keep track of time.

It wasn't until his eyes started to get heavy that Hongo realized it was nighttime. He'd planned on getting on the first flight to Europe, and finding a place to sleep there, but it was far too late for that now. 

"I just wanna say that I did nothing to trick you," Hayato said, sliding up to Hongo with a pleased grin, "but you're more than welcome to stay the night if you want."

"Stay where?" Hongo laughed nervously. 

"You can stay on my couch," Tachibana said excitedly, "I'll be getting up and going to the track bright and early tomorrow. You could join me. Show those lazy-"

"Hey, give the man a break," Taki interrupted before Hongo could respond, "He should be resting right now."

Tachibana huffed in that way he did when he knew he was wrong but refused to admit it. It was such a familiar moment that it made Hongo's heart heavy. 

He'd been avoiding thinking about it, but now that he was back, it was unavoidable. This was his home. He'd always known he'd need to return eventually, but this was pressing him badly. 

It was more important than ever for him to take down Shocker's European branch. Once he did that, then he could come home. 

"You can stay with me," Hayato leaned in closer, voice barely above a whisper, "If you want. Taki can take you too if... if you'd be uncomfortable."

"Why would I be uncomfortable?"

Hongo's response was a little too fast and sharp to be believable. Hayato raised an eyebrow and Hongo could feel the other members of the club looking at them. 

"Does that mean you're coming with me?" Hayato asked in a tone that could almost be read as casual. 

"Yeah, I think we should head out," Hongo looked at the others apologetically, "I'm a bit tired."

It took a good ten minutes for Hongo to actually leave. Everyone wanted to hug him again and also tell him some more stories and then also ask him about when he was moving back and how to contact him. 

It was Taki that ended up heading the others off as the riders finally got out the door. It was a pity, Hongo had hoped to be able to talk to Taki more before he left, but it was unavoidable. He'd make up for later, when he came back. 

"Before we go," Hayato paused as they approached their bikes, "Can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"The telepathic connection," Hayato said quietly, "I want to try using it again."

So it was that. Not surprising. It would be a useful tool if they could manage it properly. But it was complicated. Especially after last time. 

The smart decision would be to say no. Really, the smart decision would have been to say no hours ago. Hongo didn't feel like making the smart decision now. Maybe it was exhaustion, maybe it was the high of being around people he loved, but he didn't want to be smart and cautious.

And he really wanted to try again. He just hadn't wanted to be the one to bring it up.

"I'm okay with that." Hongo got on his bike trying to hide his nerves as he grinned at Hayato. It seemed silly to try hide anything considered what they were planning on doing, but he couldn't help it.

Hayato hesitated, giving Hongo a curious look as he got on his own bike. "Alright! Let's go then."

...

Hongo perched on the side of Hayato's bed doing his best to keep calm as Hayato settled down next to him. Hongo open his mouth to ask, but before he form the words he felt something pressing against his mind. 

He closed his eyes and let Hayato in. The connection wasn't made of words or images, just raw emotion. 

Hayato's mind was bright and scattered, thoughts seeming to move in a thousand different directions at once. It was hard to follow as Hongo pushed back with his own mind. He felt Hayato trying to communicate something specific, but it wasn't getting through. 

He tried return the communication. Nothing complicated, just a simple "What?"

The response he got was frustration. It was sudden and sharp, nothing like Hayato's calm exterior. 

Hongo pulled back, worried that he'd go too far and hit something too personal... again. He opened his eyes to see Hayato glaring at the wall in front of him. 

"What's the point of having this connection if we can't use it?" he muttered. 

"I don't think Shocker really intended it to be used that way."

Their connection was still active enough that Hongo could feel rage flair in Hayato's mind. It wasn't fair. 

They'd discovered the connection quickly and neither of them said it, but they knew the reason it'd been put there. Hayato had been created to hunt the Kamen Rider down. The connection had been created just so he could track Hongo, nothing more.

"Unless we make it more," Hayato snapped. 

Hongo jolted out of his thoughts. Had Hayato heard that?

Yes, he'd heard it. Hongo could feel the answer in his mind as if the thought was his own. It was strange and uncomfortable. 

He could stop if it was too much. Wait, that wasn't his thought, it was Hayato offering. Hongo didn't want to stop, this was far too interesting. He wanted to see more, to see how far they could go.

A shudder went up his spine followed by a spike of anxiety. Hongo looked over at Hayato and noticed a faint blush coloring his cheeks. 

Their eyes met and Hongo felt the stab of anxiety again. No, it wasn't quite anxiety. There was something else mixed with it. He poked at the feeling and saw Hayato's eyes go wide. 

"Don't!"

Hayato grabbed Hongo's shoulder as his mind pulled away.

The separation was rougher than Hongo expected. As strange as it'd felt to have another person in his head, the sudden absence made him feel empty. 

"Sorry," Hayato was out of breath as he let go of Hongo's arm, "You were getting close to something you wouldn't want to see."

"Why not?"

Hongo knew this was the point he should back off. They'd done what Hayato had suggested, messed around a bit, gotten a little better with the connection. It wasn't great but workable in case of an emergency. 

It wasn't enough. Hongo wanted more. He wanted to get further into Hayato mind, to feel everything. He'd realized he was touch starved when he was when the others had hugged him, but this was a different kind of hunger. It was a kind of intimacy he'd never experienced before, but even the smallest taste made him crave more. 

"Don't go trying to tell me you've got nothing to hide." Hayato laughed, looking away. "Or are you really as pure as you seem?"

"I'm not." Hongo shifted closer to Hayato on the bed. He stopped just short of their shoulders touching. Hongo wanted so desperately to close that distance, but he held back. "You can go first if you want. I'll let you in."

Hayato turned, eyes tracing Hongo's face as their minds met again. It was easier this time. They were starting to get used to way the connection felt. There was no point in trying to force words through, it just wasn't built for that and it was unnecessary. They could understand each other much clearer than they ever could with words. 

Hongo relaxed as Hayato's mind overtook his. He could understand why the man was so nervous about sharing a mind. There was so much fear and anger floating right under his calm exterior. Those were emotions Hongo was far too familiar with himself.

It was easy to play confident when he was fighting and winning. But each win was only a delay. It didn't matter how many monsters he fought, it seemed like another would always appear in a matter of days. How much longer could they keep this up before a mistake was made and Shocker gained a foothold?

It wasn't fair. They hadn't chosen this. They'd had lives and dreams and Shocker had taken them and torn them to shreds. Their humanity had been ripped away from them and even if they won they could never get that back. 

Hands came up to cup Hongo's face as his eyes opened. He wasn't sure when he'd closed them. Hayato's face was inches from his, tears streaming down his face. It was such a strange sight that it took a moment for Hongo to realize he was crying too. 

His mind was full of pain and fear as his thoughts spiraled into increasingly worse places. He couldn't tell what thoughts were his and which were Hayato's but they were drowning in them, unable to pull out of the connection. 

Hongo reached out pulling Hayato against him. The man accepted the hug, wrapping his arms around Hongo and squeezing so hard it took his breath away. The pressure was good. It was grounding enough that they able to push back the negative thoughts. 

Hayato felt safe and he felt warm. He made Hongo feel everything he shouldn't be feeling again. Especially not when he was so entwined in Hayato's mind. 

Why not?

Hongo felt another sharp stab of anxiety from Hayato. Why couldn't he feel those feelings? Why couldn't they feel them?

A thousand reasons sprung to Hongo's mind, he could argue for hours about how bad of an idea it would be. That wouldn't work now, not when they were intertwined like this. Hayato could feel the doubt in Hongo's mind. He could feel exactly how badly Hongo wanted to be convinced he was wrong. 

"Do you want me to convince you?" Hayato breath was hot on Hongo's ear as his hands dug into his back. 

Last chance to say no. He could lie and Hayato would pretend to believe him. Just like he'd pretended to believe Hayato the last time they'd tried this and unexpected emotions had come to the surface. 

"Convince me."

It felt like a dam breaking as Hayato dropped his walls. Hongo was flooded with heat and desire and need.

It was nothing like the last time. The last time had been a mistake, the two of them poking around in each other's mind not giving any thought to the consequences of being so vulnerable with someone they barely knew. As soon as Hongo had pushed the wrong spot and opened the floodgates, Hayato retreated, shutting him out. Hongo hadn't even gotten a proper grasp on the emotions before they were drowned out by shame and regret.

There was no retreating this time. This time everything was open and Hongo could feel just how badly he was wanted. It should have felt embarrassing. He knew he was attractive, but he'd never seen himself as someone to actively be desired. Especially not since...

Now wasn't the time for those thoughts. Hongo pulled back enough to focus on his own body. Everything felt hazy, he could barely tell what thoughts and feelings were his anymore.

He shoved Hayato back on the bed. slamming their lips together clumsily. The kiss was strange. They were so buried in each other's minds that they shared every sensation. As bizarre as it feel to be on both sides of a kiss, it wasn't bad. If anything it was better, causing a feedback loop of pleasure. 

It also helped to get instant responses to everything. Hongo knew exactly what Hayato wanted and how he wanted it without needing to ask. Everything fell into a blur as their hands and mouths wandered. Hongo could barely tell what he was doing or what was being done to him, but he didn't care.

When everything became to much, they came together. Hongo fell limp as the heat ran through him, struggling to catch his breath. He was vaguely aware of Hayato pressed against his side, but he was much more aware of the man's mind. 

Gentle reassurances and soft affection filled his mind. It was going to be okay. It wasn't going to be easy, but they weren't alone. They had each other. 

Hongo shifted onto his side. He noticed they were both still half dressed. They'd been too distracted to finish taking off their clothes. 

Hongo was partway through taking in the view of just how beautifully disheveled Hayato was when he became very aware that his suit was stained. He expected a certain level of grime whenever he had to travel, especially when he traveled light. The crusted white on his pants, that was far too much. He couldn't wear them in public. 

Hayato grumbled sleepily, pulling Hongo against him. He could lend Hongo clothes in the morning. Now it was time to sleep. 

Hongo doubted Hayato's clothes would fit him. 

They weren't his, they were Taki's. He should really just go to sleep. 

Hongo wrinkled his nose at that. Taki didn't have the worst fashion, but he certainly made some bold choices that Hongo didn't think he could pull off.

Hayato groaned, pulling away from Hongo's mind. "If you're going to overthink everything, do it in your own mind."

Hongo laughed. He rolled out of bed to finish stripping down and clean himself off. Hayato half followed suit, not bothering to get out of bed as he scrambled out of his clothes without so much as opening his eyes. 

Hongo admired the bruises scattered over Hayato's collarbone as he climbed back into bed. He barely remembered leaving them but he could remember the way Hayato had shuddered under him. The way he'd begged for it without words. 

He could remember a lot of what Hayato had liked the most. Hongo pulled Hayato against him, kissing the sensitive spot behind his ear in a way that made the man squirm. He grumbled sleepily, but didn't pull away. 

As he settled down, Hongo reached out, brushing against Hayato's mind as gently as he could. There was no push back, just a quiet warmth and affection as Hayato's consciousness faded. Hongo closed his eyes and let sleep take him as well. 

Hayato had been right, staying had been worth it. Hongo was still going to leave for Europe in the morning, but the prospect didn't feel nearly as lonely as it had a couple hours ago.


End file.
